Blood of cherry
by Khsempai
Summary: Sakura se encuentra presa en un calabozo por ser encontrada culpable de intentar asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha pero para que ella demuestre su inocencia tendrá que escapar de prisión, cambiar de nombre, cambiar de personalidad y de vida para encontrar al verdadero culpable, responsable de acabar con su amor y libertad.


Hola chicas que tal ¿Cómo están?... bueno esta es una de mis historias la cual he venido trabajado hace un par de días, espero les guste, esta historia se desarrolla en un tiempo muy, muy atrás quise retomar algunos aspectos del siglo XVIII espero les guste.

La vestimenta que estoy retomando para Sakura es la del vestido a la francesa _"robe a la francaise"_ para que se den una idea si quisieran buscarlo en imágenes de su navegador preferido n_n…

Bueno les dejo con el capítulo… y nos leemos la próxima semana.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

* * *

**Cerezo: Historia de un amor asesino**

**-O-**

_**Kaitsa - Khsempai**_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo I **

**Liebe morder**

.

.

.

_Si los celos son señales de amor, _

_son como la calentura en el hombre enfermo, _

_que el tenerla es señal de tener vida, _

_pero vida enferma y mal dispuesta._

.

.

.

Si hubiera sabido que los celos son lo peor que puede existir, hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, después de todo no soy la única que a cometido el mismo error.

Si tan solo hubiera conocido que la gente tiende a ser doble cara, no hubiera confiado en las personas y me hubiera arraigado a mi misma y a que soy yo la única en la que puedo confiar.

Pero ahora me encuentro en una celda esperando a ser condenada por una vaga injusticia, porque el mundo siempre ha sido así cruel, efímero y ciego ante la realidad disfrazada de muchos.

Agonizo con cada minuto que paso en esta celda fría, sucia y descuidada pues estoy encerrada en la más temible prisión de toda la zona, casi no tengo agua, ni tampoco comida y los pocos alimentos que me llegan por debajo de la puerta están casi descompuestos y son una miseria, a veces si me va bien tengo pan duro y leche fría sin sabor, sin dulce, pero al final es alimento.

Estoy delgada casi hasta los huesos y una linda sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al imaginarme hace un par semanas, yo luciendo con un hermoso vestido azul abombado con la sobrefalda que va por encima de la falda, con finos encajes y delicados detalles sobre el peto triangular que cubría mi pecho y abdomen.

La linda casaca en brocatel de seda en color azul rey con una decoración floral polícroma, larga hasta la cadera, con un corte en la cintura y pliegues en los laterales que parten de un botón de oro, la manga es tres cuartos con vuelta de forma triangular, mi falda es larga y abombada y los pliegues planos se abren hasta abajo del vestido formando así una cola que va decorada con perfiles delanteros con una aplicación de bandas de tela tableada.

Los finos guantes con los que estaba tomando mi tasa de té, eran delicados pues los mitones cortos estaban tejidos en seda azul que enriquecían al hilo metálico plateado de las costuras y la decoración de los mismos a los costados y la pala mostraba un brocado en lámina de metal dorado con motivos vegetales esquemáticos.

Me veía radiante, realmente hermosa pues mi delicada piel contrastaba perfectamente con el color del vestido y mi largo cabello lucia sedoso al caer por mi espalda, así era como me recordaba antes de que me apresaran tomando té en la estancia de mi casa luciendo mi escoltada figura divina de ensueños, luciendo un cuerpo no tan perfecto pero si hermoso pues carezco de pechos grandes pero el corseé lo compensaba.

Mis lindas botas blancas de tacón que se agujetaban al frente, aun las recuerdo pues eran las que llevaba ese día y son las mismas que tienen ahora guardadas quien sabe donde.

Y ahora estoy descalza sintiendo la humedad y frialdad del suelo, mis delicados pies blancos están sucios y manchados de mugre por el agua que se cuela a través de una pequeña ventana que tiene esta celda en la pared de atrás y que esta muy arriba imposible de alcanzar para que yo pueda escapar.

Respiro profundo intentando concentrarme en la más delicada fragancia que tenía en casa, recordándola así tantas veces en mi memoria y que se veía casi siempre obstruida por lo mal oliente de esta celda que huele a tierra mojada.

Cierro los ojos, respiro una vez más tranquila y abro los ojos, estoy en bata, una bata corta y desgarrada y al igual que mi cuerpo también esta sucia. Y miro mi reflejo en un pequeño charco que esta más delante de mí, mi lindo rostro ya no es tan lindo, esta sucio y marcado por algunos golpes que he recibido gracias a la infinita tortura a la que estos imbéciles me han sometido a un cuando intente decirles que yo no era culpable, que todo había sido un terrible accidente, un estúpido error humano.

Llevo una de mis manos a tocarme mis mejillas, algo hinchadas y moradas pero ya no duelen, acaricio mi rostro con ternura imaginando las caricias con las que Sasuke me conmovía cada vez que me llenaba de alegría con un "te amo Sakura".

–Sasuke-. Susurro su nombre esperanzada y cuando me doy cuenta mi rostro vuelve a humedecerse, pero ya no es por culpa del estado en el que la celda se encontraba sino que son mis lágrimas las que han hecho su trabajo, dejando por mi rostro un caminito que marcaba la suciedad de mi cara y dejaba limpio el lugar por el que pasaba.

Mis lágrimas caían a mi bata manchándola de negro pues las gotas saladas no eran transparentes, eran oscuras. Y vuelvo a verme en el mismo charquito mi reflejo, mis ojos color jade los únicos en el mundo estaban opacos y tristes, marcado en su orbita con un circulo morado alrededor de mi ojo izquierdo, estaba un poco inflamado pero aun podía ver bien.

Apreté mis labios fuerte y mi mentón tembló, esta tarde me condenarían frente a toda la multitud que de seguro ya se encontraría presente y al día siguiente estaba segura que así sería, ellos cumplirían mi condena y me verían morir en aquella piedra donde azotaban a los peores delincuentes o a donde ellos colgaban a los que desobedecían las ordenes del rey ó donde torturaban hasta perecer aquellos que lo merecían.

Solo un milagro, un milagro podría salvarme de mi calvario, pero lo veía muy lejano, ese milagro no aparecería jamás a menos que yo intentara escapar a como diera lugar ¡Hoy!

Sabía que en cualquier momento me iban a traer de comer la peor porquería que fuera y lo sabía gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, necesitaba ver los patrones con los cuales los vigilas se movían, necesitaba analizar cada movimiento para poder así intentar escapar.

Pero la luz que entraba por la ventana se iba haciendo cada vez más poca, desvaneciéndose y esto era extraño estaba oscureciendo se suponía que deberían haberme traído de comer hace horas, pero no habían venido.

Estaba recargada en la incomoda y fría pared de piedra filosa que lastimaba mi espalada, tenía mis piernas recogidas pegándolas así contra mi pecho y recargando sobre mis rodillas mi mentón mientras abrazaba mis piernas. Tenía hambre, frío y mis planes de poder vigilar a los vigilas se estropearon, necesitaba pensar en algo más para poder escapar sino quería morir.

Tiritaba de frío pues en esta asquerosa celda no tenía nada con que cubrirme más solo había una pequeña frazada delgada y rota pero que no te cubría de nada y encima de todo ya estábamos entrando en invierno, había una cama de madera que se deslizaba gracias a las cadenas que rechinaban cada que me subía a la incomoda tabla de no más de cincuenta centímetros de ancho.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-. Musite apretando los ojos para no llorar, no quería desperdiciar nada de mi cuerpo que pudiera mantenerme con vida y ya casi había perdido la noción del tiempo pues aquí dentro todo era lento, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí pero a juzgar por mis ropas de seguro serian semanas.

Lo de mi condena lo sabía porque un vigila no paraba de decirme "_En pocos días maldita, en pocos días y después decirme mañana". _

No esperaba que no me insultaran porque eso estos malditos lo hacían con todos, incluso con mi compañera de celda de al lado a la cual esta mañana se llevaron a condenarla, a ella la iban a azotar y después la quemarían frente a todos, su crimen, ser violada por su propio hermano asqueroso, al cual ni siquiera le hicieron nada al contrario le recompensaron por entregar a su misma sangre.

–Tsk- Que injusto, ella no se merecía algo como eso, ella era inocente, pero cualquier argumento de "justicia" o cualquier otra clase de testificación no valía, al menos para estos hombres no lo valía nada sin pruebas.

Era por eso mismo que no estaba resignada al destino que ellos querían imponerme, era por eso que iba a escapar de ese lugar a como diera lugar aunque allá afuera ya no tuviera nada porque vivir.

Lo único que ahora me quedaba era comprobarles que yo era inocente, pero para esto primero necesitaba huir de esta prisión, necesitaba aclarar esto y decirle a todo el mundo que era inocente y que yo no había asesinado a mi propio esposo, que yo nunca sería capaz de asesinar a Sasuke.

Levante la cabeza a divisar la ventana que se estaba cerrando a la oscuridad y dando paso a la luz de una luna brillante y por la misma ventana también empezaron a colarse los sonidos de una multitud enfurecida y ansiosa por escuchar mi condena.

Regrese la vista a mis rodillas y mi estomago gruño de hambre. –Hmp-. Sonreí divertida, estos días si que la había estado pasando realmente mal, supongo que es así como se sienten los mendigos de la calle, pero creo que ellos han de tener mejores servicios que yo. –Ojala cuando salga de esto pueda ayudarlos-. Musite sonriendo y mirando al techo de piedra.

Fue entonces que escuche los pasos pesados de los guardias acercarse de forma lenta pero también presurosa, uno de los sujetos se paro frente a la puerta de mi celda y el sonido de las llaves se escucho fatídicamente, él la estaba buscando.

No levante la cabeza de mis rodillas y tampoco deje de abrazarlas pero mis ojos estaban clavados en la puerta, puerta que se abrió despacio deslumbrándome con una intensa luz que se coló cuando el guardia abrió.

Esa luz me segó tanto, tanto que tuve que llevar una de mis manos a cubrirme el rostro para que ya no me lastimara mis pupilas y fue entonces que mire por breves instantes mis tristes y amargos recuerdos.

Aún recuerdo mirar mis manos llenas de sangre, sangre que embarre en mi ropa y en mi cuerpo asustada intentando quitarla. No sabía que hacer y el verlo ahí en el suelo desangrándose y palidecer me hizo quedar en estado de shock.

Era cierto que él tenía un carácter frío y distante pues él era hombre de muy pocas palabras, tan fino y recatado; y a pesar de que él era mi esposo no había ninguna palabra de amor o de aliento que me indicara cuanto me había extrañado, más bien parecía que yo solo estaba ahí como una parte más de su casa, como un objeto inanimado, pero había noches en las que yo cobraba vida y me dedicaba una cálida mirada desde su asiento que estaba de tras de su escritorio y algunas otras noches me decía con voz ronca te amo, acto que después se convertía en amor.

Sasuke Uchiha, ese era su nombre.

Este hombre era quien me había robado mi corazón, él que despertó mis sueños y añoranzas, él que me despojo de la soledad y me convirtió en su esposa, el que le dio a mi nombre y a mi vida un sentido más por el cual vivir y él era el hombre por el cual yo suspiraba día a día porque él era el mejor hombre que cualquier mujer podría desear.

Pero por un error de la injusta vida estoy en una celda esperando a ser condenada por intento de homicidio, sé que no es justo pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a que yo lo había hecho, yo estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado yo no debí haber estado ahí yo no debí.

No debí condenarme de la forma más inocente.

– ¡Sakura Haruno!-. Anunciaron mi nombre después de que la puerta se abriera y mis ojos se acostumbraran a esa destellante luz externa.

– ¡Vamos, ya es hora!-. Dijo alguien dando un paso al interior de mi celda el cual se escucho pesado y ensordecedor. El sujeto llego hasta mí tomándome del brazo enterrando sus dedos en mi delicada piel y me halo para levantarme del suelo.

– ¡Camina!-. Musito aventándome con algo de fuerza por la espalda a lo que ese movimiento brusco logro tirarme al suelo. Estaba débil, ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerme a caminar cuando estaba en tan malas condiciones?

– ¡Levántate!-. Dijo otro sujeto que me levantaba de la parte de atrás de la bata cual si fuera muñeca de trapo.

Conseguí levantarme despacio y camine siendo guiada por estos dos sujetos a través de un largo pasillo, llevaba puestas unas cadenas cortas en los tobillos tan pesadas que apenas si podía moverlas y las cuales con cada paso que daba lastimaban mi delgada piel marcándola y sangrándola por el roce del helado fierro, también llevaba puestas unas esposas que ataban mis manos por enfrente, todo esto para impedir que escapara, pero debía sopórtalo, debía recordar cada movimiento que estos sujetos hacían y debía recordar el camino a la salida.

– ¡Date prisa!-. Grito uno de los sujetos a los cuales pude reconocer, él era el primogénito de los de los Nara, se había convertido en un vigila de la realeza.

Lo mire de reojo y me miro de la misma forma, él sabía que de alguna manera yo era inocente y sabía que él haría hasta lo imposible por comprobarlo pues él me amaba en secreto y eso lo sabía por la forma en la que me miraba.

–Shikamaru-. Susurre su nombre despacio y tan bajo que apenas si el otro sujeto pudo escuchar lo que dije.

–Te sacaré de aquí antes de que amanezca-. Fue lo que leí en sus labios pero eso era casi imposible porque durante todo el trayecto mire el pasillo custodiado por vigilas que estaban a diez metros cada uno, estrategia que te impedía técnicamente escapar pues en lo que terminabas de escabullirte de uno otros diez ya venían en camino.

Sonreí un poco tan solo para hacer más ameno mi momento, mientras era coreado por toda aquella gente que ya se encontraba en la plaza esperando a verme salir y pronto estuve en un balcón, era ya de noche eleve mi rostro y las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo se difuminaban ante la oscuridad.

Las blasfemias de la gente se escuchaban de forma estruendosa pero ya no causaban estragos en mí interior al contrario sus palabras me daban risa y finalmente después de recibir tantos insultos el juez encargado de dictar mi condena hablo.

– ¡La sentencia de la corte es la siguiente!-. Anuncio a lo que la gente que estaba en la plaza guardo silencio.

_Mañana a medio día la acusada de intento de homicidio Sakura Haruno la primogénita de la deshonrada familia Haruno, será azotada frente a todos en la plaza Liebe morder y torturada frente a ustedes por nuestro verdugo al cual se le han expreso toda clase de compasión, así mismo el cuerpo moribundo de la acusada será quemado hasta que exhale su último aliento de vida… _Decía el juez mientras leía mi sentencia y yo sonreía ladinamente mientras bajaba el rostro a mirar aquella multitud.

_¿Intento?_ Pensé aturdida. ¿Por qué habrá dicho intento?

Había deshonrado a mi familia, la había puesto en evidencia y mi familia había sido criticada de la más baja clase y por la más baja clase pesé a que mi familia siempre perteneció a la realeza.

Mamá no pudo soportarlo pues se suicido días después de mi captura y mi padre se volvió loco quedando así en un manicomio, los bienes de los Haruno pasaron a ser parte de la familia de los Uchiha pues cuando mis padres murieran yo pasaría a ser la heredera pero ahora yo estaba siendo condenada, mi madre estaba muerta y mi padre no podría hacerse cargo de su puesto ahora que estaba en el loquero y de todas las formas al final de todo yo era esposa de Sasuke así que los bienes pasaban a manos de él el cual ahora también estaba muerto.

_Ja. Al final de todo, los bienes de los Haruno pasaron a la realeza suprema._ Pensé divisando a la muchedumbre mientras era jalada de nuevo hacia el interior del balcón y fue entonces que pude notar cierta presencia entre todos los hombres que estaban en la plaza.

Su hermoso cabello oscuro color azabache con destellos azules, su hermosa piel blanca que deslumbraba la vista de cualquiera, su fino porte delicado y elegante, su buena postura y su excelente y fina forma de vestir.

Él estaba serio, tranquilo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos como era su costumbre y me miraba, divisándome con esos oscuros ojos hermosos en los cuales siempre me gustaba reflejarme y en los que ahora me reflejaba como una asesina.

–Sa-su-ke-. Musite su nombre asombrada, mientras era cruelmente jalada hacia adentro dejándolo así de ver.

–Sakura-. Susurro en sus labios y como si su voz caminara llego hasta mis oídos aturdiéndolos con su recatada voz masculina y así lo perdí de vista.

Sasuke estaba vivo. Era por eso que el juez había dicho "intento". Musite asustada, feliz y llorosa.

.

.

.

Llegue hasta mi celda y Shikamaru quito las cadenas de mis manos y pies.

– ¡Adentro!-. Ordeno agresivamente el otro sujeto aventándome sin consideración al interior de mi celda a lo cual me caí en el charquito de agua mojándome otra vez y cuyas gotas salpicaron chocando en mi rostro y mojando mi largo cabello rosado el cual cayo resbalando por mi rostro hasta cubrirlo.

– ¿Qué pose es esa gatita?-. Estaba inclinada en cuatro "patas" dejando mi corta bata visualizar todo de mí hacia el sujeto que me miraba de forma pervertida. –Serás un completo desperdició mañana-. Dijo de forma burlona. –Pero hay mejores perras que tú-. Se burlo mientras me pateaba en el trasero con fuerza consiguiendo tirarme al suelo a lo cual ni siquiera me queje.

Me levante un poco recargando mis codos en el frío y áspero suelo mojado y le mire volteando el rostro enfurecida mientras ese sujeto cerraba la puerta de hierro de mi celda y yo dejaba de verlo.

Y así de nueva cuenta otra vez la oscuridad me cubrió en tan acogedora soledad pero que ahora me sabía mas dulce que hace unos minutos, pues ahora sabía que Sasuke estaba vivo y eso era lo importante ahora.

Necesitaba salir de este lugar a como diera lugar para declararle a el que yo era inocente y que estaba feliz de saber que estaba vivo, y que yo quería volver a estar a su lado porque lo amaba y lo necesitaba.

Esa seria mi prioridad de ahora en adelante pues ahora ya tenia porque vivir ahora que saliera de aquí y él era mi único objetivo para declarar mi felicidad y recuperar mi vida al lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, esta es una de las dos historia que tengo en mente, la otra aun la estoy desarrollando, es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero es que quise darle un giro inesperado a mis historias n_n.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste para que pueda continuar con ella. Nos leemos la próxima semana vale.

Saludos y no olviden pasar por **And I Know** que está próxima a terminar.

Siempre será un gusto recibir sus comentarios mis lindas amigas n/n... gracias por leer mis historias.

Matta nee.

-Khsempai-


End file.
